In order to improve the performance of gas turbines, higher operating temperatures are required. These higher temperatures require supplemental cooling of the bucket via radial and serpentine cooling passageways in the buckets. Air cooled gas turbine buckets are typically cooled by bringing compressor discharge air into the wheel and channeling the air into dovetail slots between the wheel and turbine buckets through the entrance apertures of the cooling passageways.
For optimal turbine performance, it is important for these passageways to be free and clear of any blockage in order to meet minimum air flow requirements. When turbine buckets are manufactured or used buckets refurbished, the processing steps can include any number of methods such as grit blasting, shot blasting and aqua polishing which make is possible to introduce foreign matter into the cooling passageways. If there is a sufficient quantity of foreign matter, the passageways can become blocked which reduces the performance of the machine. To determine whether there is a blockage, the conventional inspection process is to subject the bucket to an air flow test in which air is supplied through the passageway from an inlet to an outlet. In most cases multiple passageways of a bucket are tested simultaneously. The air flow test has proven to be unreliable especially in multiple hole flow tests as it is possible to pass the air flow test with blocked passageways.
In order to ensure that buckets with blocked passageways are not inadvertently shipped, additional measures are sometimes required such as pulling string or cord through the passageways to demonstrate that the passageways are clear. Inserting the string into the cooling passageways adds to the cost of the buckets.
A more reliable and efficient way of inspecting the cooling passages for blockages is needed as well as a process for documenting such an inspection.
To address the reliability issues of the conventional air flow test, the present invention employs a fluid, such as a liquid, for example water, flow inspection apparatus and process for gas turbine buckets. With water flow inspection, the flow of water through each of the cooling passageways is visible, and can be documented by recording the exit of water from the bucket on a video medium. The water flow inspection process employs a water flow inspection apparatus which includes a bench or platform having a manifold block affixed to the bench. The manifold is supplied by a pressure regulated water supply line controlled by a valve and equipped with a flow meter. The water flow inspection apparatus also includes a pressure regulated air supply line in communication with the manifold for clearing the cooling passages of any residual water from the water flow test.
To conduct a water flow inspection, a turbine bucket is affixed to the bench with its root or base in communication with and sealed to the manifold block. The tip of the bucket extends toward an area where water can be sprayed. The water supply line valve is opened to allow water to flow through the cooling passages of the bucket. At the tip, the water exiting each cooling passage of the bucket is clearly visible. If any passage is blocked, it would be readily visible by the water flow test. Overall water flow through the cooling passages can be read from the flow meter, and this reading compared against a calculated overall minimum flow.
The inspection apparatus includes vertical supports mounted to the bench and linked together by a horizontal support. The components of the inspection apparatus are mounted to the supports or the bench.
The inspection apparatus can also include components to provide documentation of the test for supplier and customer records. A number of compact video cameras are mounted to the apparatus and aimed at critical observation areas. One camera is aimed at the serial number area of the turbine bucket affixed in its holder, a second camera is aimed in the tip area to observe water flow out of the tip, and a third camera is aimed at the flow meter. These video cameras are coupled to a video recorder so that the inspection can be documented by way of a video recording. Since the recording will include the serial number of the particular bucket being tested, the recording can be archived for record keeping purposes.
The video recording of the water flow inspection can also be displayed for a customer on a web site on the Internet in real time or time delay. Alternatively the video recording can be sent to a customer as a data file for downloading and review. The customer is then able to view the water flow inspection and provide approval or disapproval immediately via the internet or other communication media.